woman in the rain
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: AU. Three years after walking out of the biz in the top of her game, actress Rachel Berry's forced by her circumstances to accept the lead role on her estranged husband's new movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I did one of those for my St. Berry fandom, and now I've decided it's time my second OTP had the same honor. Hope you enjoy it!

This story is the Puckleberry part of my Christmas gift to one of my best friends, Ashley. I hope you enjoy it, babe!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the book _Rain Lady_ by Faye Wildman, which belongs to Ms. Wildman and Silhouette Books. _Glee_ belongs to Ryan Murphy (who is a new daddy, congrats!).

**Woman in the Rain**

_1_

**"T**hat's perfect!" Jesse St. James said, excited. "Perfect!"

Rachel Barbara Berry shook her head negatively. Her hands, which held the thick script, were dripping with sweat. Who would have guessed that, three years later, just seeing a name printed of a paper sheet was enough to shake her so badly, to the point where she wished she could throw the script on Jesse's desk and refuse the role.

"Look, baby, you have to take it", he carried on. "Your last movie was three years ago! True, it adds some mystery to your life, but money is money. As your manager and accountant, I have to say you're **broke**. Completely broke".

"Yes, I know. I'm definitely penniless".

"That's right". Jesse pointed to the script she had in her hands. "**That**'s sure money! A Noah Puckerman movie is always a box-office hit!"

"I'm aware", Rachel mumbled, hoping he couldn't see how shaken she was.

"Look, you can't keep hiding all your life. You're young, talented and beautiful, Rachel".

"Maybe I can't act anymore".

"Sure you can. You **have** to".

Rachel knew she was giving excuses. She actually didn't want to see Noah Puckerman again. Dropping the script on Jesse's desk, she stood up. She was petite, looking elegant even wearing jeans and a light blue cotton T-shirt, as she was at the moment. Her hair, thick, dark raven tresses, framed a beautiful face. Just her very Jewish nose kept it from being perfect, and small lines around her eyes and mouth made her look older than her 25 years of age. They revealed a pain that Jesse, her closest friend for the last three years, had never even guessed.

Walking around his desk, Jesse picked up the script and put it in her hands. "Why don't you go home and read it carefully? I'll call you tomorrow morning to hear what you think".

"Are you sure you're just taking the usual ten percent if I say yes?" Rachel tried to joke.

"Yes, I am, and you know it. But I can't deny it would mean a lot to me, having one of my clients say yes to such a role", he added with a grin.

She looked down to the script she had on her hands. On the front page, in curvy font, it read, _Woman in the Rain, by Noah Puckerman_. Maybe she should read it, to please Jesse. But only to please Jesse.

"Okay, I'll take it home", she said, slowly, "but that doesn't mean I'm taking the part".

Jesse smiled, trying not to show his joy. "Then why don't you come and have lunch with me tomorrow? We can talk about it together".

As she waited for the elevator, Rachel tried to keep memories of Noah Puckerman out of her mind. But it was hard, with her script in her arms. She didn't even have to close her eyes to see the handsome face; the cool hazel eyes that could turn deep green when he was turned on; the rebellious dark locks…

"Are you waiting for the elevator?" Someone asked, harshly bringing her back to reality.

"Yes, I am", she walked in a hurry. "I'm sorry".

"That's okay" the elevator operator openly checked her out. "Which floor?"

"Ground, please".

Rachel left the building and joined the crowd that hurried home. It was nearly twilight, and the air was hot, muggy. Carefully holding the thick, heavy script, she looked for the tiny alley she had left her car at. She felt like her life had reached a critical point, as if she would lose forever the calm, relaxed existence she led, as soon as she finished reading those pages.

_That's foolish!_ She told herself, opening the door of her dark blue Prius. Three months ago, she had told Jesse she was ready to work again, and now she couldn't back off. Yes, the script had been written by Noah, but he had written several other things. She had to be strong. She couldn't afford to be vulnerable again.

_Jesse is right_, she reflected as she drove towards her house. She needed the job. Both for herself and for money. Three years ago, she was beautiful, successful, sought-after star. Now? Now she had gotten over her split with Noah; recovered from a near nervous breakdown and from everything that had turned her delirious happiness into a terrifying nightmare.

Reaching the building where she lived, Rachel parked her car on the underground parking lot and picked up her mail before going up. As usual, almost all the mail was composed of ads and bills. None of her old friends knew where she was. She had managed to isolate herself from everything and everyone. Even the press had stopped looking for her, going after easier-to-find actresses. Next day, she would give the bills for Jesse to pay, as she had been doing for the last three years. Poor Jesse! He had thought he had hit jackpot when he signed her on as her manager. It had never crossed his mind that Rachel would retire so early from acting.

She walked in her home, dropped the mail and the script on a small table by the door and went to the living room. She liked that room, decorated with a brown-leathered couch and two armchairs, paired up with thick, beige carpet. Her bedroom, a large space carpeted with the same carpet as the living room, had a huge bed, covered with a brightly colored quilt. There, she led a reclusive existence, from which sometimes she wanted to run away; simultaneously, she liked to have that cozy little apartment to hide in.

Through the large windows of her living room, she looked at other buildings and at the green trees that grew on the nearby park, at that hour peppered with children. There, safely hidden on New York City, she had been living for the last three years since she left her and Noah's house in Los Angeles.

She ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair and suddenly realized that having received that screenplay likely meant Noah knew now where she was. Well, sooner or later it would have happened. Sighing, she paddled to the kitchen, turned on her coffee machine and picked up some vegetables for a vegan frittata. Noah's screenplay waited, ready to be discovered.

* * *

**I**t was nearly midnight when Rachel finally closed the script. Remains of her hurried meal were still on the small tray she had taken to the bedroom with her, next to an empty coffee pot. She always knew Noah was an incredible writer, but she had never thought he could come up with something as great as the story she had just read.

With a sigh, she released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and tried to rid from the emotions the story caused her. It was excellent! It would be an amazing movie! Just from reading she had related to the heroine, Hannah Darnell, a young girl whose life was untimely destroyed by her sudden, reckless decisions.

It wasn't that Rachel thought her life was similar in any way to the movie's heroine. Hannah was a pathetic girl who uncovered her fiancé Joe's lies and half-truths and got even becoming promiscuous, hurting other people like she had been hurt. Later in the movie, she reconciled with and married Joe, but, haunted by the lack of sense of her actions, she ended up committing suicide.

Rachel walked to the window. The view had changed with the darkness. Lights blinked everywhere, inviting her to go out, try life out of her safe haven, have her name in lights on a movie theater marquise. The attraction was nearly physical. Yes, she would make the movie. And, if she managed to act well, she would have a triumphant comeback. However, Jesse hadn't mentioned anything about the production company behind the movie, the director, the rest of the cast, where it would be filmed… She would have to ask the next day.

Rachel looked at the clock on her wall. Was there any chance of her making the movie without running into Noah Puckerman again?

* * *

**"A**re you telling me you're gonna say yes?" Jesse was surprised, but happy, when Rachel told him her decision, the next morning.

"I'll audition for the role", Rachel corrected. "It's a great script".

"The best ever written by Noah Puckerman, believe me. And no worries, you've been already approved".

"Approved? By who?"

"Puckerone Films".

"I see…"

"What do you see?"

"Puckerone Films belongs to Noah Puckerman, doesn't it?"

"Obviously".

Rachel took a deep breath. "I told you I didn't want anyone to know where I was".

"You lost me, Rachel". Jesse seemed confused. "You told me you were ready to work again. I went out searching for something and got you a Noah Puckerman movie. Now you're complaining?"

Rachel pressed her quivering lips. Jesse had no idea of her relationship with Noah Puckerman. It had been a very well kept secret.

"Look, baby", Jesse carried on, "Puck wants to come back home to America. He wants to film this movie in Charleston. The role of Hannah seems to be written with you in mind".

Rising abruptly from her seat, she began to pace, nervous.

"I'm starting to believe you're afraid of Puck, and not acting".

Rachel turned him her back, without answering.

"I met him", Jesse went on. "He's a nice, carefree, hard-working type of guy. This movie will probably be awesome. I saw _Melodrama_, his previous movie, four times. It's magnificent!"

"Good for you".

"Then your issue is with Puck. What has he done to you?"

She couldn't resume in a handful of words all the hurt and pain she had felt. Because of this, she recomposed herself and faced her friend, pretending to feel calm. "I've met Puck as well. And it wasn't pleasant".

"And do you think that's a good reason to let go of the best chance of your life?"

Rachel shook her head negatively.

"Rach, that's your best shot at a comeback. You still have fans all over the world, you're still known".

"I don't agree. I think they already forgot me".

"If that happened, you're to blame".

_And so is Noah_, she thought.

"Alright". Jesse's face hardened. "What if I tell you you're completely bankrupt? You have debts with me, with the bank, with several other creditors?"

Rachel shivered.

"Well?" He insisted.

"You're blackmailing me".

"No, I'm not. Truth is, your situation is awful and so is mine. And I don't want to file for bankruptcy. I still have Andrea and my kid to support, and that is **our** chance at getting out of the hole. And it's not worth it to waste it just because you and Noah Puckerman don't like each other".

"I know it's a great screenplay, Jesse. I do! And I would love to say yes, because of you, but…"

"Then what?!" Jesse was losing his cool. "You'll just have to see the man professionally. Just keep your cool. I know you can do it, Rachel. You're a great actress".

"Not **that** great", she whispered.

"Don't be a fool! Puck looked like he was a fair, honest man. I liked him".

"You don't understand, Jesse!" Rachel insisted, aware that not even three years had reduced the pain she felt when she remembered her past.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't improve our financial situations. I've managed to get an awesome deal for you", he picked up a manila envelope, filled with papers, "and I want you to sign it".

"I'm not signing anything!"

"You can think everything you want from him, but, as a businessman, Noah Puckerman is excellent. This is a great contract".

"I'll sign a deal with anyone but him".

"But Puck wants **you**". He put the envelope back on his desk. "I know I can't force you to anything, but I hoped you'd like to help me".

"And I do, Jesse. I really do!"

"Then sign the deal. For me. Please".

"Can you give me at least another night to think?"

He looked at her for a moment, upset. Then, he shrugged. "Okay", he gave in. "Why not? C'mon, let's go out for lunch and forget about that for now".


	2. Chapter 2

**Woman in the Rain**

_2_

**J**esse didn't insist on the screenplay. Their conversation during lunch had nothing to do with movies, focusing mainly on his last visitation to his daughter. Every once in a while, Rachel accompanied him and three-year-old Anne-Marie to movies, parks and the zoo, but she always felt disconnected to the duo, aware that she would never be what Jesse wanted: his wife, stepmother to his little girl.

After lunch, he went back to his office and Rachel stayed downtown, to go shopping for a while. As she went in and out stores, she recalled the time when she couldn't leave her house without someone recognizing her, when her face was splashed on the covers of all magazines in both America and Europe.

Born in a small city called Lima, Ohio, she had a happy, sheltered life. Her fathers, tender, loving men, died on a car crash when she was eight. From then on, the little girl was taken in by her biological mother, the strict director of Ohio's greatest show choir, someone as a demanding of her child as she was of her Vocal Adrenaline pupils. When Shelby died from cancer, Rachel was seventeen, and more relieved than upset with her mother's passing. After so many years of restriction, it was impossible to Rachel not to revel in her freedom. Cashing in the small inheritance she had from all her parents, Rachel did what she always wanted: she went to California, to become an actress.

Acting was easy for her, mostly because of all the years she had spent under Shelby's tutelage. An aspiring actress that failed to reach success, Shelby was incredibly demanding and enrolled Rachel from a young age in theater, dancing and singing classes. The only movies and plays Rachel was allowed to see were musicals. So yes, acting, singing and dancing came naturally to Rachel.

The same couldn't be said, however, of roles. Hollywood was filled with girls like her. To make ends meet, Rachel got a job on a library, and her hours allowed her to carry on with her lessons.

It was at the library that she met Noah Puckerman for the first time, in a morning where she was busier than ever. She was neatly lining books on one of the higher shelves, when she felt someone watching her. Embarrassed, she tugged down the shirt she wore, trying not to display such a large expanse of skin on her flat belly. Then, she dropped the books.

"Crap", Rachel said quietly. Turning around, she saw the man who had been watching her had picked up the books and was handing them to her, with an amused smile.

"You shouldn't try and do two things at once", he said.

"I was not… I…" Rachel stuttered, but suddenly regained her wits, grinning. "You shouldn't have been staring at me!"

"You're the one who shouldn't be so delicious". His grin widened. "Are you always here?"

"I work here three days a week", she explained, trying to guess if he was a movie star. He certainly **looked** like one. He was tanned, with a gorgeous face and a beautiful smile. His hair was thick and dark. He wore a simple white cotton T-shirt, which snugly hugged the bulking muscles of his torso and arms; his powerful legs were encased in dark denim.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Rachel blushed. "No, I was… I was only…"

"Puck", the man said, holding out his hand. "I'm a screenwriter".

"Nice to meet you… Puck?" She looked at him, one eyebrow kinked up in suspicion.

"Noah Puckerman, actually, but everyone calls me Puck. It's my pleasure, Miss…?" His dark eyebrows shot up as he gazed questioningly at her.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry".

"Are you an actress, Ms. Berry?"

"Not yet. But I'm working towards that".

His eyes slid up and down Rachel's toned body, focusing briefly on her legs and lips. "I would quit the library and work on bookstores, if I were you", he commented, casually. "Listen, I have a job for you."

"You do?"

The job was research for one of his screenplays, and Rachel grew used to seeing him every time he appeared on the library in order to pick up the notes she prepared. On Thursdays, Rachel used to work extra hours, and it was on one of those Thursdays that Noah came after some info that was already waiting for him, after he asked for them by phone. They ended up staying two extra hours, pouring over all the details she had managed to gather. Slightly sheepish, Rachel every now and then told him what she thought of the issue on point.

"You're doing great", Noah said in the end, grinning. "Are you sure you don't want to work on this side of the biz?"

"No, I **love** to act. I don't there's anything in the world I want as much as that".

"Then we need to see what we can do about it", he said, gathering his papers.

"You're going to help me?" Rachel's dark eyes shone.

"Maybe. I'll see what I can do".

"If you do…"

"If I do, what?" Noah looked amused at her.

"I… I think I'd owe you", Rachel said quietly.

Noah was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, I guess you would, wouldn't you?" He shoved the papers inside his bag. "Can I drive you home?"

It was Rachel's time to leave, so she accepted his offer. She got in Noah's Bentley, giving him her address.

"I'm going to New York City tomorrow", he said suddenly.

"What for?"

"Pitch and sell the screenplay".

"You haven't even written it yet!"

"I already have the idea. I just have to plant the seed. Plus, I want to direct this movie myself".

"Wow… That's ambition".

Noah grinned. "Yeah, it is. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now. I'm tired of handing all I work on for someone else to tear apart".

"Do they, really?"

"They mostly change things, according to what's convenient for them", he admitted, parking the car in front of her building.

"That's home", she said, turning to look at him.

"Really?" The hazel eyes quickly took in all the details on the Spanish-inspired building.

"Really what?"

"That's your home?"

"It is for now. The apartment belongs to an actress, and she's currently shooting a movie on Spain".

"It sounds good". The male lips grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's convenient, and cheap".

"You're short on money?"

"Sort of", Rachel replied, unbuckling the seatbelt to leave the car.

Noah leant forward and opened the door for her; then, he also left the car and walked her to the building's front door. "Well", he said, "it was a pleasure to work with you. Thanks for the help".

"Is that all?"

"For now it is".

Rachel felt deeply disappointed. She enjoyed so much the hours she spent working with Noah! Now she would have to go back to her monotonous library hours and to the slight hopes she still held of being discovered and becoming a star. As if sensing her disappointment, Noah came closer and hugged her.

"We'll see each other again", he reassured her. And, before she could protest, he firmly kissed her in the mouth. After that, he turned, hopped in the Jag and drove away.

Two months later, Rachel snagged a role in a movie called _Jeannie_. It was a small part, and the movie was about a country girl who leaves to New York searching for fame and money and becomes a star. The offer had appeared over night and, even though she hadn't seen Noah Puckerman since the night he had driven her home, Rachel was certain he had helped her.

After _Jeannie_, other movie companies began to come after her, and she was hired for another movie. When this second movie was ready, Rachel found out success was something tiring and decided to take a month off before facing work again. Santana, the owner of the apartment where she lived, offered her a beachside house and she accepted.

_I didn't even find a boyfriend during all this time!_ Rachel thought tiredly as she packed her things for her seaside vacation's month. All the men in her life had just been her friends or just acquaintances. If only people really knew how not glamorous a movie star's life was! She worked so hard she didn't have any free time left, not even to establish a deep relationship with someone else.

Following the guidance of the studio's PR department, Rachel had gone out with several famed actors and singers, but none of them had touched her heart. Of all the men she had met during those months, an inner voice told her there was only one who had touched her, bringing back memories of hazel eyes, soft smile, full lips and a vow to return.

A promise that Noah Puckerman was still to fulfill.

The afternoon was ending when Rachel arrived at Santana's beach house. She unpacked quickly, checked what there was in the fridge and made a list of what she needed to buy. After that, she left in search for a grocery shop.

When she came back, she noticed the Jag parked in front of the house.

_It's probably one of San's friends_, she thought. With her arms laden with bags, she left her car and skipped up the porch's wooden staircase – and then freezing in surprise.

Casually leaning back against the front door, there was Noah Puckerman.

"Hi!" He said, his smile brilliant, sparkling against his tanned skin.

"How did you know I was here?" Rachel asked, her heart skipping a beat. Because of that man, she had spent several sleepless nights.

"Rumors run amok in this town. Let me help". Approaching her, Noah picked up her bags and, after she unlocked the door, walked in. "I'm friends with Santana's fiancé", he suddenly said, "and Finn told me you came here. I hope I'm not bothering you".

"No, of course not".

Noah put her bags on the kitchen's sink counter. He wore old, distressed denim pants; the sleeves of his white skirt, rolled up to his elbows, showed off a part of his strong, tanned arms. Shaking herself off her trance, she turned her back to him. "I know you drove here to rest", he said when she started to unpack her groceries, "but I needed to see you again. Did you want to see me too?" He asked in a sudden display of shyness, his eyes shining intensely.

Rachel nodded, unable to speak. She quickly picked the juice box up to put it in the fridge, hoping he wouldn't notice the way her hands were shaking.

"You took your time to come back", she managed to finally mumble.

"I told you I was going to NY".

"Were you there all this time?"

"No… But I knew you've been busy." He smirked. "I guess congratulations are in order. It seems you've reached what you wanted!"

She smiled slightly. "Thanks to you, I supposed".

"I can't deny I spoke in your favor".

"Then I owe you my firstborn. You've made my life's ambition come true".

"I'm glad", he smiled.

The sun had set and the kitchen was dark. Leaning against the opposite wall, Noah watched her attentively and, even from that distance, Rachel could feel the strength of his sex appeal, as if he was touching her. It terrified her. Up until then, she had only felt such a strong emotion when she was acting.

"Will you have dinner with me?" She invited, trying to hide what she felt.

"Yeah". Noah turned on the lights, breaking the spell over them.

He helped her with the pasta and the salad they would eat later, in front of the fireplace, sitting in cozy, comfortable armchairs. When they were done, Rachel picked up the coffee pot she had left on the mantelpiece and filled two cups. Noah accepted one, grinning and looking deep inside her eyes. It made her feel strangely alive and happy, in a way she hadn't ever felt before, unless she was in front of rolling cameras. But that night… she was feeling more alive and happier than ever that night.

"I read in a magazine that you're from Ohio. Is that true?" Noah asked, savoring his coffee.

"Yes, but it's been a long time since I've gone home. What about you? Are you from California?"

"No. I'm from Ohio too. But I've been living here for a few years now".

"So you hit jackpot here in California?" Rachel grinned, her dark hair shining and skin glowing on the fire light. She was wearing a white cotton shirt that molded her soft curves, paired with light blue denim shorts.

"In a way, yeah", he grinned. "But it wasn't easy. I had to work hard and spend many hours awake".

"Fame and fortune don't come easy. I've found that out too".

"No, fame and fortune are two things hard to reach". Noah slid closer to the fire.

"Don't you think the fire is a beautiful thing?" Rachel breathed, watching as the fire gave his body a golden halo. How she hoped he would touch and kiss her again, like he had done that night in front of her building!

The emotion she had felt when she thought about that was so strong she had to get up and back a little away from Noah in order to recompose herself. But he followed her and, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissed the back of her neck. Rachel turned to give him her pink lips, her fingers trembling slightly over the soft fabric of his shirt.

His dark, rough hands immediately sought the softness of her skin under her t-shirt, sliding up until they found her small breasts. Noah leaned down until his lips touched her firm flesh. Rachel felt he shivered, while her own body became a shaky mess of untamable emotions.

She didn't resist when he laid her down on the soft carpet by the fireplace. His hard body was heavy and demanding and reacted with passionate fervor when she touched him, forgetting completely the world around them, only knowing she needed the physical satisfaction that man, and only him, could give her.

It was only when Noah stepped away from her that Rachel came back to reality and realized she was shamelessly giving herself to a man who was at least five years older than her, experienced and sophisticated – a man about whom she knew close to nothing, other than that he had written several successful movies. He could be married, have children. And now he was lying on top of her, hard and toned, ready to take her.

"NO!" Rachel heard herself scream. Immediately, the arms that passionately held her let her go. Feeling cold and numb, she scooted close to the fire.

A long, heavy silence fell over them. Noah broke them in a quiet voice, sounding almost threatening. "We had special names for girls like you when I was younger".

Rachel turned around to glare at him. Noah was standing in the shadows. The shirt he had taken off was on the floor. His skin glistened on the fire light with sweat.

"All that's left is for you to tell me you're a virgin", he spat, crouching down to pick up the discarded shirt.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, c'mon! That's how a hot girl like you manage to get the best parts on movies!"

Rachel felt her numb body fire back to life.

"Yes, well, I happen to have reached this point of my career on my own, without any help from anyone!" She snapped, angrily standing up.

"Oh, **really**?" Noah slipped his shirt on. "Newsflash, sweetheart: you'd be still carrying books back and forth on that library if I hadn't dropped a word in your favor!"

"And now you want your payment, don't you?" She nearly screamed. All the emotion she had felt just seconds ago had become a mess of anger and frustration. "Well, be aware that I am not an adept of one night stands and brief flings. I'm so sorry", she added, ironically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too", Noah replied coldly. "And our fling wouldn't have been that brief. I've spent a few sleepless nights because of you. And I probably won't sleep tonight either".

_Neither will I_, Rachel thought, nearly shoving aside her moral standards and falling back in his arms again. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself, to fight off the cold that threatened to take over her.

"I thought that the idea of us waking up in each other's arms to the sound of the sea crashing on the beach would appeal to your inner drama queen", he spoke quietly.

"Shut up!" She released a muffled sob.

Noah smiled mirthlessly. "Then you **are** thinking the same thing I am".

"I think you better leave".

"I agree. I came planning to stay a week, but the idea of sleeping on your couch doesn't appeal to me".

"Where are you going to?"

"Home. I have a very comfortable home in Beverly Hills".

"What about your wife?" Rachel asked. She needed to know if he was married, and it would be better for anyone if she was straight to the point.

There was a long silence following her question. "My… **wife**?!" He seemed shocked for a moment. "I'm not married. Please don't tell me we didn't go all the way because you thought I was married!"

"No". Rachel shook her head, knowing that she wouldn't be strong enough to resist him if Noah tried to seduce her again. "That wasn't the reason".

"Well, I'm not married. I came close to that a few times, but I've managed to escape unscathed".

"Then it's best if you leave. This way you'll remain unattached".

"Okay". Noah watched her for a long moment. "Thanks for your hospitality".

The door slammed and she heard the Jag drive smoothly away.

That was a long, long month for Rachel. Even though she went to Santana's house to rest, her mental state was chaotic, and the well-being she felt swimming and taking long walks on the sand was annulled by the long nights she spent awake and the fact that she wasn't eating at all.

In the end, she was pleased when the time came for her to go back home and start a new movie. She gave her all to her work and she was so tired when she went home at night that the only thing in her mind was to crash. She didn't think about Noah with hurt or anger, but she sensed that man had some strong, magnetic pull on her that filled the void in her life, a void she had only realized was there after they met. She often wondered if she should have given him a chance, accepting what he offered.

That was on her mind once again, when she came back one night and found Noah waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking for her key in her purse. She wryly thought that Noah Puckerman was making an habit out of surprising her by walking in and out of her life.

"Now that's a reception", Noah replied sarcastically as he followed her into the apartment and closed the door behind them. Then, he looked around, clearly interested, as he unbuttoned his coat.

"What do you want?" Rachel insisted, ecstatic for the fact that she was seeing him again.

"What do you think I want?" His hazel eyes were dark and questioning.

"I don't know. It has been months since I last heard from you. And now you're here".

He smirked. "Me thinks the lady protests too much".

Rachel's heart raced inside her chest.

"Have you enjoyed your lonely vacation, Rach?"

"Oh, yes! I rested a lot, took long walks, swam…"

"All by yourself?"

"I enjoy my own company, Noah. Not every woman needs to be… be felt up by a man to be happy".

"Felt up?" Sighing, Noah changed the subject. "I thought you had moved out. I was surprised when I found out you were still here".

"Why?"

"You're a star now, Rachel. You don't have to live in such a dump";

"My apartment is not a dump!" She protested, even though she was aware he had a point. She should have been living somewhere else, more fitting to her image.

"Besides", he plowed on, "there's no safety for you here. Anyone can open that door".

Rachel had already had a few issues with a more daring fan. For two nights, she was even forced to go to a friend's house so that she wasn't harassed.

"So, am I right?" He walked to the window and looked out. "This isn't a good neighborhood either".

"Are you done?"

Noah shook his head with a smile. "Not yet, but it's enough for now. Can I have something to drink?"

"Wine is all I have".

"I'd rather have coffee then".

Glad to escape him if only for a few moments, Rachel paddled into the kitchen to get the coffee ready. But Noah followed her, leaning against her doorframe. He had shed the leather jacket off and now had it draped over his arm.

"I don't doubt you're not living a movie star life. What do you do with the money you make?"

"I save it".

"What for?"

"I have nothing to spend it in".

He looked around, again. "I think you should find yourself a new apartment".

"You've convinced me", Rachel snapped harshly. What rights did he have to stroll in her life like that, bossing her around?

When the coffee was ready, Noah picked up the tray and took it to the living room, putting it on the coffee table. Once he was done, he dropped his coat on the back of a chair and settled down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"Come here and tell me what you've been up to".

"Why?" She stood her ground, upset with his possessive manners. She only obeyed when she realized that she would have to give in to what he had said if she wanted to have a cup of coffee.

"Now that's better". The hazel eyes sparkled in amusement.

"What have **you** done?" Rachel asked, wishing Noah's thigh wouldn't brush against her every time she leaned forward.

"I've been writing as usual. What about you?"

"Another new movie".

"That's great. I think blocking reality helps".

"Acting is my life! Stop insulting me!"

His hazel eyes slid all over her slim frame, dressed in dark denim and a woolly white coat.

"I won't until you tell me why you're looking so tired".

"I've been working a lot. Too much, to be honest". Noah unsettled her, sitting by her side, exuding masculinity. He made her last week's dreams seem foolish and naïve. And she had dreamed with him…

With the back of his hand, he touched her cheek and ran his fingers down her neck, in a slow caress.

"Do you like this?" He asked throatily.

Staring determinedly at his knee, Rachel nodded before she could think.

"I was in London a while ago. Do you know what I did? I went and saw one of your movies. Stupid, isn't it?"

"Indeed".

His hand ran lower, reaching the curve of her breasts. "What happened between us on the beach didn't make me happy", he blurted out all of a sudden. "Then I realized what we have is too much to be a simple fling. Will you marry me, Rach?"

"**What**?!" She asked without looking up.

"Will you marry me?"

Rachel looked up then, and was surprised by the tenderness she saw in his eyes.

"Will you?" He insisted.

"You want to **marry** me?!"

"I've asked you twice. I won't ask again". He seemed amused with her reaction. "So? What's your answer?"

"I…" Rachel shook her head, confused. She loved him. She had figured that out during the month she had spent alone by the sea.

His lips crashed over hers and, as the kiss grew deeper, Rachel realized she was defenseless against Noah. He had sparked inside of her the passion she had so desperately tried to suffocate.

But he had proposed! And she would say yes.

She had no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woman in the Rain**

_3_

**H**er cell phone ringing on the bedside table startled Rachel. Dizzy with sleep, she reached out and picked it up.

"Rach? It's Jesse".

"You woke me up", she said, yawning. "Is it late?"

"Almost ten. You should be working, sweetheart. What's wrong? Are you growing lazy?"

Rachel smiled. "What do you want?"

"I want you in my office so I can talk you into doing _Woman In The Rain_".

"Jess, you told me you'd give me time to think".

"You asked for a night, and this night has passed. You promised".

"Oh, okay! But I'm only going because I want a free lunch again".

"You get your free lunch after you sign on your deal".

"I'm not making any promises, Jess. Jesse?" Rachel called, but he had already hung up.

Resigned, she stood up, showered and chose a pale pink silk blouse and black slacks. As she chose to wear pale pink flats, she examined her face on the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, because of her sleepless night, but other than that she was pleased with her looks. Picking up her purse, she took the elevator and went to the parking lot.

_If only Jesse had some job that wasn't involved with Noah!_ She thought as she drove downtown. She wasn't afraid to act again. Then what was she afraid of? It couldn't be of Noah! At this point, she was already unresponsive to him. Maybe she **should** sign on the deal, if only to prove it to herself…

The streets of downtown were flooded with people, but Rachel managed to park her car on a side street, not too far from Jesse's office. Sugar, his assistant, was having a cup of coffee when she walked in and offered her one. Rachel refused with a smile and, without waiting to be announced, quickly strode towards her manager's room.

Her eyes recognized right away the broad shoulders, framed against the white drapes of Jesse's office window, even before her brain registered his presence.

One second later, Rachel came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

Three years hadn't changed him a lot. His hair was still dark and cropped short. He was tanned, and there were lines now around his mouth, which made him look more polished and mature. His body hadn't changed from the toned, strong build she had grown used to.

"Hello", he said, slightly ironic, kinking up one of his eyebrows.

"Where is Jesse?" Rachel asked, nearly breathlessly.

"He went out for just a minute".

Noah approached Jesse's desk and sat down on his chair. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit that fitted him perfectly.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. "He can't do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Jesse cannot leave me alone here with you!"

"Jesse told me you refused the Hannah role, and I want to know why".

"You **know** why".

"No, I don't. And taking your financial situation in account, I think you're being crazy by refusing".

"You have nothing to do with my financial situation!"

"I don't?" He took two steps towards her. "Even though you've abandoned me, you're still my wife. You're still my responsibility".

"If that's how you think, then why haven't you come after me earlier?"

"I have, babe, several times. But you've hidden yourself quite well, and Jesse took a long time to crack".

"Your offer was probably so good he couldn't help but to give in. Isn't that your usual MO?" Rachel mocked.

Noah turned her his back, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. "I'm not here to have a domestic dispute with you", he said. "I'm here to offer you Hannah in _Woman in the Rain_".

"And I'm refusing said offer".

He suddenly turned around to look at her. "Could St. James have talked you into accepting?"

"Perhaps", she said, looking away.

"I understand. Then I guess I have no other choice than be straightforward with you. St. James doesn't know, but I've pitched in with some money to pay for your apartment, your car, your clothes and everything else you have been buying".

Rachel felt a lump in her throat. So Noah was aware of where she was for a very long time now!

"I don't understand", she breathed.

"I wasn't expecting you to. I've been meeting with St. James for a while, with the _Woman in the Rain_ script in tow. I wanted you to play Hannah, but he told me he was no longer your manager. I then started to personally dig in, and I found out he was deep in debts, mostly because of you, princess. From then on, I started mailing monthly checks to his office as payment for a movie you've never done. St. James never suspected a thing".

"That's not right!"

"Sure it is. You were leading the poor guy to bankruptcy with your money issues! He's lucky you're still my wife and I've decided to pay your debts, as any good husband should".

"Jesse doesn't know we're married! I never told him!"

"Neither have I, so that makes us even. The idea of growing too close with my wife's lovers doesn't appeal to me".

Rachel didn't feel strong enough to argue with him and chose to let the comment drop. At that moment, Sugar opened the office door and asked, "Do you two want some coffee?"

"That will be great, Sugar, thanks", Puck said.

"When will Jesse come back?" Rachel asked.

"He'll stay out all day", Sugar replied, flitting out to pick the coffee.

"You won't get rid of me that easily", Noah said. "Now, let's talk business".

He was pulling out her contract out of the manila envelope when Sugar strutted in with the coffee cups.

"Thanks", Noah said, smirking to the girl.

"You're welcome, Puck". Blushing and with sparkling eyes, the assistant smiled back.

_So Noah hasn't lost his charm!_ Rachel thought, picking up one of the cups. She didn't feel the desire to drink anything, but she needed something to busy her hands with at that moment. She felt she had fallen on very well set-up trap, from which she couldn't escape that easily.

Noah went back to Jesse's desk. "Why don't you sit down?" He told Rachel, pointing to the chair across from him.

With a sigh, she fell on the chair, putting the cup on her lap. Her hands were shaky, which wasn't a surprise for her.

"We'll act like grown up, civilized people, about that", he told her, looking at her through his lashes. It was impossible to know what he was thinking.

"I wasn't planning to act anything but".

"Great. Have you read the contract?"

Rachel shook her head negatively.

"Fuck", he growled.

"Why was I supposed to read it? I don't want to play Hannah". She put the cup on the desk so violently, it spilled a little coffee over the edge.

The hazel eyes met hers with an icy look. "I told you. Two grown up people!"

"And I said no!"

"Don't forget I pull the strings!"

"You won't let me forget that anyway, will you?"

"No, I won't. Now let's talk business".

Rachel shut up and heard what he had to say. Noah's long, golden fingers pointed the clauses that could need further explications, leaving her awed with his movements.

"For the most part, we'll shoot the movie on Charleston", he told her by the end, putting the contract back in the envelope. "There's a house there I plan on using. The rest of the staff will be housed in trailers, paid by Puckerone Films".

"When will shooting begin?"

"As soon as you sign the contract. Sebastian Smythe will play Joe".

"What if I don't sign?" Rachel challenged, displaying more courage than she felt in reality.

"You can't afford the luxury of doing that, Rach. St. James' business relies on you signing".

"… Okay", she gave in, halfheartedly, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm signing. But it's not for you. It's for Jesse".

"Great". Noah answered coldly, getting up and holding out his hand to her. "Let's seal the deal".

Rachel held his hand, her mind flashing to her wedding day, when she had done the same thing, only with love and trust instead.

"Let's have lunch together?" He asked, stroking her fingers lightly.

"No. I've already told you I'm in. There's no need for you to take me out to lunch, to talk me into this".

"I wasn't thinking of that. I was just planning on a meeting. That's all". The hazel eyes watched Rachel like a hawk.

"A meeting?"

"Yeah". His lips curled in a cold smile. "To discuss our divorce".


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello, my darlings! First, I'd like to thank you for the reception to this little crazy plot bunny. I've never written something so openly dramatic for my second OTP, and it's a joy to read how you react to every chapter I post.

However, I have a bone to pick with an anonymous reader who reviewed last chapter. The person said that if they divorce, I can shove this story, and called me a sick moron. Well. First, I think you're new to my group of readers, because I believe it's common knowledge between those who have been accompanying me since I started writing that I am **not** a fan of couples who are a prime example for a yo-yo relationship (cough**Finchel**cough). It's my opinion, as a married woman, that for a relationship to work, you have to work in it. No one values what comes easily, and relationships aren't easy.

Second, I'm a writer, and you, as my reader, have the right for an opinion, which I respect, obviously. But your right for an opinion doesn't include having the right to insult me. **If** I believe that having Puck and Rachel get a divorce is the best choice for them as separate individuals, then I will have them divorced. Eventually, it all depends on where my muse takes me. I don't have this story all planned – I write it as I go, and my muse surprises me as much as she surprises you.

**woman in the rain**

_4_

**D**ivorce! The word flooded Rachel's mind as she smiled automatically to Sugar and left Jesse's office with Noah. As they waited for the elevator, her eyes discretely moved up and down her husband's figure, starting with the expensive, real-leather shoes, sliding up his long, toned legs, proudly displayed by his slacks, to his broad chest and finally reaching his cold, ironic face.

"Have you found anything wrong?" He asked.

"No", Rachel replied, noticing simultaneously the lines of exhaustion around his mouth and eyes.

The elevator arrived and Noah gently shoved her in, putting his hand on the small of her back. It was an impersonal touch, but Rachel felt like being scorched with a hot iron. She was glad when they left the elevator and she could step a little away from him.

Noah led her to a small Italian cantina. They sat on a table on the back, and Rachel asked for vegan pasta, while Noah ordered lasagna and a bottle of wine.

"So? How are you doing?" He asked when the waiter left them.

"I'm fine", she lied. "And you?"

"Quite well". After a small pause, he carried on, "What exactly is Jesse to you?"

"I thought you already knew".

"Your boyfriend?"

"My friend".

"And boyfriend?"

Rachel shrugged. Noah could believe in whatever he wanted to believe.

"Jesse left you jobless for quite some time".

"I asked him to".

"Why?"

"Because I needed a break. Being an actress isn't the easiest job in the world. Emotionally speaking, it's exhausting".

"Was that the real reason?"

"Sure!"

Noah stared at the checkered tablecloth for a while. "Three years is quite a long break".

The waiter's arrival, with the wine and a small bowl of newly-baked bread, kept Rachel from answering. But Noah insisted, as soon as they were once again alone. "So?"

"So what?"

"Why three years?"

"You are so stubborn!" She picked up her glass of wine and smelled the scent of the liquid, more for something to busy herself with than for any other reason. "Maybe I've found things to do that were more interesting than to work".

"Maybe". The hazel eyes watched her, cold and speculating. "Maybe St. James is an interesting distraction, even though I can't see it".

"You don't see it because you don't believe any other man can be more attractive than you", Rachel was now furious. "Jesse is a good man, very kind to me, very trust-worthy!"

"But now he betrayed to you, when he had you go to his office to meet me".

"I bet he was forced by you!"

"I'll admit I had something to do with it". Suddenly, Noah's face softened. "I wanted to see you again, Rach".

Surprised with his openness, she began to give in. "I can't see a reason why".

"Maybe you really can't. I think that, truly, you've never understood my reasons".

"Your reason was just one, the lowest of them all: lust!" Rachel shot back, barking a mirthless laughter.

"Maybe". Noah shrugged, once again looking cold and distant.

She was pleased when the waiter came back with their food, even though she wasn't hungry at all. Noah didn't seemed hungry as well, and he ate just a small piece of bread and a few spoonfuls of lasagna. But he drank nearly the entire bottle of wine by himself. Rachel was relieved when they got up to leave.

"I'll drive you home", Noah said when they were already outside.

"I came in my car. Don't worry, I won't run".

"I hope not. Tomorrow St. James will have all the papers you need to sign. Give him a call".

"Alright", Rachel ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips, wishing she had drunk more wine during the meal.

"If you need me, I'll be here", he gave her a small card with the name of a hotel and a phone number.

"Why would I need you?"

"To talk about our divorce. Sooner or later we'll have to broach the issue".

"But talk about **what** exactly?"

"We have to reach a settlement".

"Why? We didn't have children, we didn't build a house together…"

"I know, but I still want to give you something, Rachel".

"I don't want you to, Noah".

"This is not the best place for us to talk about that", he said, glancing at the people hurrying around them.

"Alright". Rachel tried to smile. "Anyway, thanks for everything".

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow, before checking in with St. James?"

After hesitating briefly, she agreed. It was best for all of them to settle everything now. She didn't want to have any emotional issues to mess with her when she started working.

"I'm on room 1501", Noah said, abruptly turning his back to her.

Rachel stood on the walkway, following him with her eyes, until he vanished amongst the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woman in the Rain**

_5_

**T**hat night, Rachel slept out of pure physical exhaustion, after pacing hours and hours back and forth in her apartment. Her meeting with Noah, the idea of getting divorced from him, had shaken her more than she wanted to acknowledge. Had he mentioned that because he wanted to get married again? Most likely, yes…

But what about her? Would she ever feel the wish to marry again? No, the simple thought of sharing with someone else the kind of intimacy she had shared with Noah seemed ridiculous to her.

They had gotten married three days after he proposed to her, in a secret ceremony in San Francisco. The only witnesses were Mike Chang, Noah's best friend, and his wife Tina. "I'd rather keep the whole thing to ourselves, leaving journalists unaware", Noah had said. "I want to have you all for myself".

Everything was done in a rush, almost surrealistically. After they had dinner with Mike and Tina, Noah and Rachel went to his house in Beverly Hills. They would have a brief honeymoon, for both needed to go back to work soon.

Noah showed Rachel the house's master suite and put her luggage next to the bed. Then, muttering something about fixing himself a drink, he left her by herself. Rachel was unsure of what would happen after that. The easiness they had felt with each other at the library seemed to have vanished. Since she had said yes to his proposal, Noah was behaving extremely coldly. And, even though he had watched her attentively throughout the night, all their conversations included Mike and Tina.

The slight suspicion Rachel had, that Noah didn't love her back, started to bother her. But what other reason could a man have to get married, other than love? Especially a man as rich and famous as Noah Puckerman? If all he wanted was sex, he wouldn't have any issues finding thousands of women out there, willing to keep him satisfied. All he had to do was smile at them.

Thinking about that, Rachel opened her luggage and pulled out the pink nightgown she had bought especially for that occasion. Would Noah like it? Stopping in front of the mirror, she smiled to herself, with a dreamy air. Had she been wrong getting married with someone experienced as Noah seemed to be, instead of waiting for someone younger, as hopeful as she was? Rachel sighed deeply and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Noah's reflection next to her, through the mirror.

"Sorry", he said, "I didn't mean to startle you".

He had his coat and tie off. The silk shirt was half-unbuttoned, showing a patch of his tanned chest.

"I was just admiring my nightgown", Rachel said nervously, fingering the nightgown softly. The hazel eyes glittered.

"Why don't you put it on so I can admire it too?"

"Yes, of course", she whispered, feeling extremely insecure.

"Well, we had a long day", Noah settled down on an armchair, watching her with a smile. "But you did well".

"Thank you?"

"How do you feel being Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Wonderfully", Rachel whispered, watching as he shrugged his shirt off. Following that, he toed his shoes off, pulled his socks off and then stepped out of his pants, the only thing left on his body being his briefs.

"I've cleared a part of my drawers for you. But we have a dressing room with plenty of space", he said, motioning towards a door on a side wall. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable getting dressed there?"

It was obvious Noah noticed Rachel's nervousness, the way she twirled her soft nightgown around her fingers. She nearly ran to the dressing room. There, she undressed with shaky hands. He was being so cold! There had been no shame in him when he stood nearly naked in front of her. _He probably has slept with so many women that he doesn't care for such a thing anymore_. But she wasn't like that… It was the first time she was alone with a man in a bedroom…

Finally, putting the nightgown on and a sheer robe over it, Rachel went shyly back to the bedroom. But Noah wasn't there. It was with relief that she began to brush her long, dark hair, looking at her reflection on the mirror. _This doesn't cover my body at all_, she mused. The sheer fabric gave peeks of her curves, in an extremely sexy way.

"You have beautiful hair".

Hearing Noah's soft voice, Rachel abruptly turned around. He was leaning against the door frame, with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was easy to deduce he had just gotten out of shower. Probably to give her time.

"You're scared, Rach". The eyes that watched her were dark and unreadable.

"A little bit". She put the hair brush down, but soon picked it up again.

"I wish I could tell you it's my first time, but I would be lying to you, and I don't want that. But it's the first time I get married, so maybe that's worth something".

"Maybe", Rachel echoed, feeling her mouth dry and her breath quicken.

Noah then walked in the room, approaching her. With light fingers, he stroke the soft skin of her face and neck.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered.

"I'm not-" She began saying, but his lips interrupted her, skillfully kissing her and waking up the fire that lay dormant within her. The male mouth slid over her neck, kissing his way down the round, small breasts that the sheer nightgown left almost fully on display.

Surrounded by an earthquake of emotions, Rachel pressed her body to the tall, toned figure of her husband, feeling she loved him more than she loved herself. Noah picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. For a few moments, he stood, watching her. Then, he shed the towel he had around his waist and draped himself over her, his hardness pressing against her in a delicious way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Woman in the Rain**

_6_

**T**he elevator took Rachel to the fifteenth floor of one of the Waldorf Towers. Once the doors slid open, she walked in a luxuriously carpeted hall and, in front of the room numbered 1501, she stopped and knocked at the door. No one answered. She knocked again, harder, and the door opened a little bit. A part of Noah's face appeared on the small space.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, opening the door wider to give her full access. His eyes were still full of sleep. "I was still asleep", he explained. Rachel noticed he just had a towel wrapped around his waist, and she suddenly remembered he preferred to sleep naked. With a lump on her throat and her brain full of the memories of how his body felt pressed against hers, she looked down.

"Maybe it would be better if I came back later", she said, her voice rough.

"No, it's okay", he hurried to reply. "This room has a small living room, you can wait there while I get dressed".

Shrugging, she followed him in.

"Make yourself comfortable. I won't take long". Noah left and Rachel, too antsy to sit down, moved towards a window. It was a sunny morning, despite the cold, and people moved on the street below, bustling with life. Before she left her house to come here, she had called Jesse and told him her decision, setting up a meeting for lunch. He apologized profusely for what he had done to force her into seeing Noah, but she wasn't angry with him for that. It was evident he was desperately close to being moneyless and, like Noah had said, it was mostly her fault.

"What have you so entertained?"

Rachel turned around, startled by the sound of his voice. Noah had been faster than she had expected, and now he stood a few feet away, wearing snug jeans and a tight black shirt. His face was still slightly humid, but there was the hint of a stubble on his cheek, so Rachel suspected he just washed his face – a face that, Rachel noticed, still looked tired, worn.

"Sorry I took so long", Noah said. Noticing she was staring, he ran a hand through his short hair. "I ran into a friend last night and I think we had a little too much to drink. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please".

He went to the phone and ordered a pot of coffee. Covering the speaker with his hand, he looked at her. "Have you had breakfast?"

Rachel shook her head negatively and he ordered a tray of fruit to accompany the coffee. Hanging up, he picked up a packet of cigarettes that was on the coffee table. Putting one between his lips, he lit it with one of the hotel matches.

"He didn't smoke, before", Rachel said without thinking.

"There's a lot of things that I do now that I didn't do before", he snapped. Then, sighing, he added, "Why don't you sit down?" Rachel silently sat down, hurt by his previous harsh tone. "That's better. You're making me nervous".

She looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't, for the life of her, remember a time when she had seen him nervous.

Noah opened his mouth to say something, but a knock on his door kept him from doing it. It was a bellboy with their coffee and Rachel's fruit. When he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her, Rachel realized, with surprise, that, even though she had nervous butterflies in her stomach due to the thick tension on the room, she was very hungry.

Noah sat down next to her and pulled the table closer to them. "You **want** a divorce, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course", she answered, although she wasn't certain. The divorce would be the definite end. She wouldn't be tied to him anymore, not even in paper.

"Then I'll file the papers. Or do you want to do that?"

"It's best if you do. You're more influent than I am".

"I'll pay you alimony. It'll be enough to pay your rent and some extra things".

"You don't have to, Noah".

He stood up so brusquely that she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. "Fuck, Rach! Yes, I do!"

"Money", she mumbled, looking away from him, "doesn't buy everything".

"That's not the reason. I just don't want to leave you broke, okay?"

Rachel looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He still greatly affected her, even though she thought she was already over him. She hadn't filed for divorce before, hoping to win back his heart. And now she was heartbroken, because she didn't want a divorce. She didn't want a monthly check to be everything she had left of her marriage.

She suddenly realized that Noah's face looked tired and worn, and she was engulfed by the great desire to raise her hand and caress his skin. But she resisted it and looked down, fixing her eyes on the soft carpet under her feet.

"Do you want more coffee?" Noah asked, breaking the tense silence that had fallen between them.

"No", she said, then added impulsively, "You look tired".

He ran a hand through his hair, down his face. "I think I've been working too much".

"You always worked too much". Rachel's voice was thick, and there was still vestiges of tears in her dark eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I think I should leave. Since it's decided we're getting a divorce, there's nothing left for us to discuss", Rachel shot up. Her lower lip began to quiver, and she swallowed. _God_, she begged, _don't let me lose it in front of him_.

"Rach?" Noah approached her and held her back by her arm.

"What?"

When she looked at her husband's face, Rachel noticed she had made a mistake. His eyes weren't hard and cold anymore; instead, they were burning with desire. "You've had your hair cut", he mumbled, mostly to himself. "They were so beautiful, so soft…" His fingers touched the chocolate brown locks.

"Noah, please…"

But she didn't move away. As if entranced, she stayed completely still as he moved his fingers through her hair and down her throat. When their lips met, it was a kiss that seemed to last forever and brought back to Rachel's mind memories of the several times she had been in his arms. There always had been between them such intensity, such strong feelings…

Noah peppered her face with small kisses, breathing as hard as she was. His strong, tanned hands moved to Rachel's hips, tugging her closer, allowing her to feel his hard body through the soft, thin wool of her dress. His lips attacked hers again, with devastating passion.

Then, even surrounded by all those amazing sensations, she remembered why they were together in that hotel room. And, if Noah wanted to divorce her, it was because he already had someone else in his life, a woman he probably wanted to get married to.

"**No**!" She cried out, stepping away from him so violently that she nearly fell.

"Rach?" Noah's voice sounded rough, his hazel eyes sparkling with desire.

"Do **not** touch me, Noah!"

She needed to get away from him. She didn't want to be hurt again. It had been heavenly to be in his arms again, feeling the strength of his body, receiving his kisses. It would have been so easy to go to the bedroom, to fall in bed with him!

Noah seemed to regain control of his senses, although his hands were still shaking when he lit a second cigarette. "Thinking of St. James?"

"I'm having lunch with him".

"I don't think he's that good in the sack. You were like a cat in heat in my arms". His hazel eyes were cold and hard again. Had his panting breath and lustful eyes just been a part of her imagination?

"John is good to me in every sense of the word", she replied harshly. When she was sure her hair and clothes were in place, she picked up her purse and fled.

* * *

**L**ater, Rachel wouldn't remember a second from her afternoon with Jesse. The only thing that registered in her brain was when he gave her a pen and said, "Sign here, here and here. Great!"

What would she sign next? Her divorce papers? _Sign here and you'll be forever free from Noah Puckerman, Rachel_. But her freedom would be in paper only. She wouldn't be free in her heart. The old, deep pain that she was so used to still hadn't died. It was just asleep, just waiting for Noah to cause it again, with his hands and lips and body.

"I think that's it", Jesse said, looking satisfied.

"You've been both extremely persuasive".

"I hope you forgive me for that, sweetheart. I didn't have choice".

"I know".

"An offer from Noah Puckerman is almost impossible to refuse! And he must think you're really a great actress to wait so long for your decision".

Then, because she **had** to tell someone, Rachel said, "He did that because he thought it was his duty as my husband".

"As your **what**?!" Jesse said, stunned.

"We're married, Jess. Noah and I. Four years now".

"And you never told me?"

"Why should I?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "If I knew, I wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't what, Jesse?"

"I wouldn't have you pressured so much. I would…"

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later I would have to see Noah again".

"Then maybe it was better this way. Are you planning to divorce?" Rachel nodded, and Jesse looked apologetic. "I'm sorry".

"It had to happen, one way or the other". She stood up suddenly. She was starting to lose her composure.

"I messed everything up".

"Don't blame yourself. Look, I should probably leave. I have a lot to do at home".

"You start shooting on Monday", Jesse said, looking concerned at her. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm great", Rachel said, weakly.

"I'll pick you up Monday morning and drive you to the Puckerone Films studios".

"You don't need to-"

"Yes, I do". He left his chair and walked her to the door, an arm around her shoulders. "Take care of yourself", he said, watching as she left his office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Some of my readers have asked for a little insight on how Noah's feeling about Rachel and the whole St. Berry dynamics. I've tried to come up with something. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.

**woman in the rain**

_7_

**T**rue to his word, Jesse drove by Rachel's word on Monday to take her to the studio. He feared she wouldn't honor her contract, even though she had signed it. And maybe he was right. Maybe Rachel would really try to break her contract if he didn't come to pick her up. All to avoid seeing Noah Puckerman again.

Jesse glanced quickly at her, as he drove through the nearly empty streets of the city. "Relax", he said. "You're so tense".

"I really am".

"But there's no need, and you know it. Everything will work out fine, I promise. And think of what will happen to our bank accounts!"

"They'll be healthier, won't they?"

"Sure they will! You can't imagine the relief I'm feeling".

"Yes, I can. That was the reason why I signed the contract. That, and also maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe also to improve my own self-esteem".

Jesse held out his hand and held Rachel's, squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm sure it'll be great for you. It was a chance like this that you needed. With or without Noah Puckerman".

"Oh, the rich and powerful men!" She laughed lightly. "I don't want ever again in my life to fall for one of those".

"How do you feel about falling for one of the poor, powerful men?"

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Rachel glanced at him by the corner of her eyes. Jesse had the habit of adding his personal feelings to the conversation when she least expected it.

"You know I'm ready to propose to you as soon as you get rid of Puckerman".

"So we end up divorcing again in a matter of years? No, Jesse. It's best that you wait until you find the right person to be your wife before getting married again".

"And you're not the right person?"

"No, I'm not. I like you, a lot, but love…"

"Love comes with time".

"I don't believe in that, Jesse".

"Okay", he said, parking his car. "But if you change your mind, don't forget to let me know".

"Alright. And… thanks".

Holding hands, they crossed the parking lot. Rachel wore a honey-colored silk shirt and buttermilk pants, with a white light jacket over her shoulders. Jesse wore his usual, all-black ensemble: black slacks and a simple black shirt.

"Has Puck explained that the better part of the movie will be shot on an old farm, down South?" Jesse asked. "It seems this farm has an antique-looking house, which closely resembles the house he described on the script".

"No, Noah hasn't said anything", Rachel replied. It had been so easy to carelessly throw his name around like that… As if they hadn't ever been anything to each other!

Jesse opened a door and they climbed a few steps, walking in some sort of ball room. One man left a group who drank coffee in small plastic cups and approached them. "St. James!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Jesse let Rachel's hand go to shake the man's hand. "Smythe. How are you doing?"

"Great!" Sebastian Smythe's clear eyes slid over Rachel's face. "So this must be Rachel".

"That's right". Jesse softly tugged Rachel forward. "Rachel, meet Sebastian Smythe. I managed his career for a little while, but then it got too hot for me".

Sebastian laughed. It was clear he was fully aware of just how attractive he was. He had a small accent that she couldn't exactly tell where it was from. It couldn't be denied, however, that he was a very attractive man. He had copper brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes with speckles of green. He had a smile that was borderline a smirk and exuded confidence. Several female magazines called Sebastian Smythe 'sex on a stick'. For Rachel, he was gorgeous, but he was nothing when compared to Noah.

"It's nice to meet you", he said, holding Rachel's hand a few seconds longer than he needed to.

"It's my pleasure", she replied. "I watched your last movie. It was amazing".

_There's nothing like a compliment to soften an actor_, she thought. She could almost see Sebastian's chest swell up with pride under the white shirt he wore.

"I did my best", he said, with apparent modesty.

"I could tell", Rachel smiled. It felt comfortable for her, to play this small role. Her three years away from the cameras hadn't erased how easy acting was for her.

"Are you going to play Hannah?"

"Yes. And you're Joe, aren't you?"

"Lead actor, lead actress", Jesse was smiling. "I'm sure you're going to work greatly together".

"I'm sure of that", Sebastian said. "Now, how do you feel about meeting the others?"

The first thing that Rachel noticed when she approached the group that was having coffee was that Noah wasn't there. It was usual from him to demand punctuality from the people he hired, and then arrive late?

"Puck will take a little longer to get here". A short, fair-skinned man very elegantly dressed said, as if he had read her thoughts. "His plane was stuck on LA".

"LA?" Rachel said, surprised.

"Yes, he flew there for the weekend".

"Then let's have another cup of coffee while we wait for the big guy", Sebastian suggested.

There was a small coffee maker on a corner, and the fair-skinned man started serving everyone. Standing next to Jesse, who was talking animatedly with a small Asian woman, dressed in Goth-like clothes, Rachel sipped from her cup. Suddenly, the gathered group fell silent and all the eyes moved to the door. The sounds of steps came from the short staircase, and then Noah appeared.

"Morning. Sorry I'm late". His eyes quickly scanned the group and he started to greet by name the people he knew. "Hey, Smythe, how are you doing?"

"Hey, Puck".

"What about you, Hummel?" He asked, addressing the fair-skinned man who had served the coffee.

"I'm fine, Puck".

"Rach?"

She looked up at him, aware that her shaky fingers were pressing her cup of coffee with all their might.

"Hi, Noah".

"It's good to see you here".

Despite the friendly tone of his voice, his eyes were icy as they met hers. Anger flared within Rachel at his words, and it took every ounce of her willpower to keep her face from darkening in a furious scowl. Well, what else did he expect? Was he hoping that she would back down on the last possible second?

Rachel felt Jesse step closer to her and hold her hand, squeezing it supportively. A flash of something appeared in his eyes as they locked in her hand, encased within Jesse's larger one. Rachel couldn't help but try to guess what that was. Was it anger? Disdain? Jealousy, maybe?

"Is everyone here?" Noah asked then, putting the briefcase he carried on a chair. He wore dark jeans, white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Stripping the jacket, he stretched his back and then approached Rachel and Jesse. "Hey", he said to the latter, nodding at him in greeting.

"Hi, Puck". Jesse sounded nearly respectful, which irritated Rachel. _He's just a man!_ Rachel wanted to scream out in anger. He was just a man, nothing more than that, with the same qualities and the same flaws all the other men had.

"Thanks for driving Rachel".

"I just followed your instructions".

Noah looked around. "Well, I think it is best we start. I've left you guys waiting a long time".

Jesse said his goodbyes and left, after telling Rachel to call if he wanted him to drive her back when the day ended.

"He takes good care of you", Noah commented. "But you're pale. What have you done this weekend?"

"I stayed in, studying the script. I haven't gone bar-hopping after some fun, if that's what you're thinking".

"Well, you look like you did exactly that".

"I might look like it, but I haven't put a foot out of my door. I don't have a man on every corner of the world, waiting for a little late night fun".

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"Are you playing the role of irate wife?" He asked quietly. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

She clenched her teeth and hissed, "Don't push me, Noah".

"Sorry, babe".

Suddenly, Rachel noticed the rest of the crew was looking at them curiously, and fought down the urge to blush. Nodding at them, she mumbled, "Don't you think we should start? You've left us waiting for quite a long time".

"I'm sure. Was it boring, to wait?"

"Quite the opposite. It was quite pleasant. This conversation, on the other hand, **is **boring".

Turning her back on him, she left him behind and joined the others. _This will teach you, Noah Puckerman!_She thought triumphantly.

But he wasn't affected at all by her words. Noah approached the group, a small smile on his lips as he asked Kurt for a cup of strong coffee. After that, he fired off instructions with a cold, precise voice.

"I want to kick everything off early tomorrow morning", he said once he was over all the technical details. "We'll rehearse here and then film on location. The sooner you learn, the sooner we start shooting. Understood?" Everyone nodded. He looked around. "Is there any questions?"

Two of the boys had some doubts, and Noah cleared them quickly.

During lunch hour, everyone stopped to eat the sandwiches given by the studios. When everyone ended, they gathered again for a new meeting, and more instructions. When three p.m. arrived, Noah stood up and checked the time.

"That's a wrap", he said, fixing his collar.

_He looks so tired_, Rachel thought.

"I'll see you here, tomorrow, at nine". Noah picked up his briefcase and the coat he had left on a chair, and then turned to Rachel. "Can I give you a ride?"

She blinked. That was a completely unexpected request!

"No, it's okay…"

"You didn't come driving, did you?"

"No, but-"

"C'mon, babe. Don't play hard to get. I'm too tired to play these games. I've worked two days nonstop. I'll drive you home".

Rachel had no choice. Smiling to everyone, she said her goodbyes and left with her husband. Outside, the sky was dark, full of clouds. She shivered as they walked side by side towards the metallic gray Porsche.

Noah pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Rachel slid in, feeling like she was walking straight in a trap.

"Is this your car?" She asked when the car slid on the road, the engine purring.

"Who else's car would it be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know".

"I thought it would be best to drive here on one of my cars, considering I'll stay here for quite some months".

"I don't doubt", Rachel nodded, thinking anyone else would have rented or maybe bought a cheap car, but not Noah. He was always after the most expensive, luxurious things.

"Don't give me that look", he said. "I already had this car, I'm not that rich to just buy a car whenever I want".

"I didn't think you were".

"Yeah?" Noah ironically smirked at her. After a little pause, he asked, "Where do you live?"

"You can keep going on this street. But we're still far away".

Rachel sat back on the seat, settling down for the ride. Her palms were hot and sweaty, although the car's air conditioner was on.

"I had a meeting with my lawyer when I was in LA", Noah blurted out suddenly.

Rachel froze. "You… you did?"

"Yeah. He assured me it would be finalized quickly, because we've been separated for so long. All it'll take is for you to give one or two good reasons for having walked out on me".

"You want **me** to file the papers?!" She blinked, perplexed.

"Obviously. Isn't that the polite way to go?"

"I never thought you could be so polite".

He smiled. "I want you to have your pride unblemished when the news hit the papers".

"What about **your** pride?"

"I'll live".

After a little while, Rachel pointed to a white building. "There's my building".

"That's nice", Noah said, the car coming to a smooth stop in front of her building. "In which floor do you live?"

"Tenth".

"Won't you invite me up to see what I'm supporting?"

"No".

"Shame. I'd like to see what my money is buying you?"

Rachel's face flamed in anger. "I'm sorry, but I think you'll be disappointed, because I won't invite you up!" She snapped, unsnapping her safety belt to leave the car.

Noah leaned forward to open the door, accidentally brushing his arm against her breasts. Rachel stiffened in nervousness.

"Yeah…" He said, realizing Rachel's sudden nervousness with an amused look on his face, "I think I'll be disappointed".

Someone honked behind them, and Noah cursed quietly.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at nine. And don't be late… Mrs. Puckerman", he added, giving her the exact time needed to leave the car before he drove away. Rachel watched as his car grew smaller and smaller with the distance, hating how her heart raced as he called her by her married name.

* * *

**A**s he drove away from her curb, Puck couldn't help the thunderous thoughts that filled his mind. He hated the apparent self-control Rachel had developed in the three years they had spent apart, hated how he couldn't read what she was feeling inside her eyes. He hated how she seemed to rely on St. James, hated the protectiveness the manager treated her with, the intimacy that floated around the two of them like a halo.

He wasn't stupid; he had eyes and he used them. He could see St. James wanted something with Rachel, something more than the friendly and professional, all-around platonic relationship they had for the moment. But he couldn't guess at all if Rachel also wanted that, or if she was satisfied with what she had for now with Jesse.

This train of thought led to images of Rachel giving herself to St. James, reacting to him the same way she used to react to Puck himself when everything was fine and perfect between them. Clenching his hands around the wheel of his car, he nearly growled at the visuals that popped inside his brain. "You've had your three years of reprieve, Rachel", he said to the empty car, "but that ends now".


End file.
